User talk:Enchanted Iris
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mystical Jade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 00:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Outer Heaven I can not get on chat either so we will talk on my wiki (message walls) The chat is back to normal. --Only in death does ones duty end (talk) 17:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Prime Minister's Official Statement Dear Jade, I have consulted with members of the KH Administration regarding what you have demanded of me in response to a leak given to you of what I said about your relationship with your significant other. It is the collective judgment of the Administration that your demand of an official and heartfelt apology is ruled out of order. In other words, you are completely denied of receiving one from me. Furthermore, the Administration has ruled your apparent threat(s) that you gave to me and one of our members as being a mere bluff. We decreed that you are simply being childish and arrogant over something that I said. We have no intentions of granting you anything that you want of us or any of the individual members. The basis for this ruling is that what I said about your relationship with your significant other was deemed an opinion and thus deserving of such in light of the complete context surrounding who you are as perceived by the Administration. In other words, deal with what was said. Also, if you believe you have the power to take me or any of the Administration down, then humor us. We have complete conviction that you have zero control over this site's Administration and that whatever threat(s) you throw at us, will be ruled out of order as meager bluffs and you being a brat about it. That is all I have to say on the matter. I will allow other members of the Administration to write their own statement on your talk page regarding this situation and you simply will have to bear reading messages posted on here. Enjoy your time outside the walls of KH. CouncilOrg (talk) 05:03, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki Minster Hypercane's Official Statement Jade, you have absolutely no right to call Org a dictator, he is far from one. The fact you openly badmouthed Org is very unacceptable. He does not have to apologize to you, furthermore you are just being ignorant that you, yourself is not as perfect as you think you are. You have backstabbed us many times, and you have been blocked because of it, so please get that through your head. Your message to Org is just plain disrespectful and rude. So enjoy your time outside KH. Hypercane(talk) 16:07, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Officer Sassmaster's Official Statement Your recent actions toward Org and the rest of the Administration are simply unacceptable. The fact that you called Org a "dictator" is ignorant and thoughtless. Don't go around thinking that you are deserving of an apology. Playing the victim card will not get you anywhere in life. I support the Administration in the ruling they have made, and that is final. Sassmaster15 (talk) 20:07, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Minister Peeper's Official Statement Seriously you're calling org a "dictator" You must not know what a dictator is if you're calling Org a dictator. But still, you don't seem to have any common thought or maturity. so I wouldn't expect you to know what that definition of dictator is. The way you've been acting, you don't deserve to kiss the ground he's been walking let alone apology from him. Why're you even crying about what he said about you and your boyfriend, also the way you reacted to org and all of this. You're not mature enough to even have a fiancee if you're going to cry over one simple little thing. Your threats to org are nothing but just mere threats. We know you're not going to do anything. They're just little tiny threats done by an immature little child who thinks she can do anything by waving her threats around, but infact she can't actually do anything to those threats. Your little message to Org on his CC wall was very pathetic. You realize he can say anything he wants about your relationship with your boyfriend especially how he said it in private but you just so happen to get it from someone who he talked to. You can't take him down. He has the Administration to defend him from the likes of you whose threats is mere bluffs. What he said about your relationship wasn't slander I would give you a book so you can read some definition of half the words you misused but I doubt you'll read it. You will no longer get any more information about what Administration say about you and your boyfriend. You obviously can't handle it. [[User:CommanderPeepers|'Talk To CPeeps']] 20:52, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Police Officer CPWCA’s Official Statement Hi Enchanted Iris, You have been blocked by CouncilOrg forever due to the following reasons. You have been making baseless and hysterical accusations and high probability of bringing problems to our wiki. We do not appreciate you doing this as it has a negative impact on our wiki. This is the reason why we have decided to block you. A further reason is due to the insults you made towards CouncilOrg. You need to understand that this behaviour is not acceptable. While you are still able to view the pages and content on the wiki, you will no longer be able to use your account on our wiki. If you have any questions regarding your block, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Regards, CPW Community Admin (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC)